Batcave's Crowded Enough
by Zuzubear
Summary: Just a cute story where Young Justice meets Tim and Jason. Slight Slash but mostly written for humor


**To be honest im dedicating this to my reviewers. Lol I was lazy and didn't want to finish but I checked my email and a reviewer said I was like one of their fav yj authors and I was like dawwww let me finish this bc I wuv you guys so much. Lol see what the power of reviews do to me! Not gunna lie!**

**Yeah so I know the ages are kinda messed up but its fan fiction which means my crazy mind has rule to change it a bit. To be honest I don't know much about Tim Drake, I just know I think he cute and hes paired with Kon so I went with that. This is really long so ill shut up and let you read mkay? Oh and I know Aqualad does like this ninja thing halfway through so you don't have to point it out unless you want to make fun of my forgetfullness (which is ok bc I know im a ditz)**

As usual Kid Flash and Robin were sitting around playing videogames. Conner watched intently while Megan and Artemis chatted in the corner. Aqualad was helping Aquaman with his pregnant wife's complications.

"I told you the Robin Cycle is faster than the Batmobile! I've raced him personally!" Batman's protégé laughed at the speedster.

"Damn it! He lets you win! If uncle Barry and I were in this game I would of owned your ass!" Wally tried to switch the topic to him _not_ losing.

"What ev! Look all this beating you is making me hungry, I'm going to find something to eat." Robin headed towards the kitchen.

"You mean cheating is making you feel so guilty that you have to eat the guilt away!" Wally shouted after him. After a moment of no response Wally meekly called out again. "Could you bring me some of whatever you're having?"

A small wave appeared and Wally turned around with a sigh, knowing he was in good hands. Just as the red head set up the controllers so Supey could join in, the Zeta beam teleported whirled to life.

"Hey Aqua-Robins?" Superboy stumbled on his words. In front of the two meta-humans stood a Robin who was at least 13 that wore a similar outfit to their Robin's just with green but had a white stripe in his hair. The younger one sported the outfit Wally had met his Robin in. The mini-Robin, who had to be at least 11, was wearing the green short pants that he and Roy had missed.

It was at that unfortunate time that Megan and Artemis walked into the room.

"Robin has clones?" Megan asked somewhat in a daze, having just seen the boy with her own eyes heading towards the kitchen.

"No he doesn't. Wally why are they here?" The blonde glared at the speedster, but quickly glancing to the two boys. The younger one looked like a deer in headlights while the older one had the same calm and cocky attitude that their Robin had.

"How would I know? I'm sitting here waiting for wifey to come back with my food while I play videogames with Supey, when the Robin wannabe's appear out of nowhere!" Wally yelled at her.

The older Robin's eyes narrowed into thin white lines and in the blink of an eye he had a pocket knife out and was holding it against Kid Flash's throat. Megan was the first to react only being able to let out a surprised scream. Artemis and Wally froze, but Superboy barely seemed fazed. In fact he wasn't even looking at the commotion, he was watching the smallest Robin in the base.

"Who's are you calling a wannabe? I'm the greatest Robin to ever live! I'll be better than Batman just you wait!" The kid hissed, not removing the knife from it's intimidating place.

"Hey Wals, I made hotdogs but not all of them are for you… Jas-us!" Dick quickly caught himself. "What the hell? How did you two get the Zeta beam coordinates for this place! I changed them so you couldn't find them." The Robin that was a member of Young Justice set the food down on the nearest table and placed his hands on his hips.

"We're sorry. He made me hack the Batcave's computer!" The Robin in short pants shouted running up and hugging the eldest's waist.

"Jas-Jesus! What did you threaten him with this time?" Undercover Dick Grayson asked his counterpart.

"I just told him I would shown Batman his secret collection of ribbons!" Jason told him slowly removing the blade from Wally's neck.

"Their not ribbon's their scarves!" Young Tim Drake shouted at the delinquent. "And you have not room to talk Mr. I-stole-parts-off-the-Batmobile-and-sold-them-on-eBay." The tiniest Robin shoved a finger into Jason's chest.

"Is that why Two-Face has that nitrous add-on on his truck?" Dick yelled.

"How are we going to tell the apart?" Artemis said gesturing to the two older Robin's who were now arguing the reason why they shouldn't sell Bat equipment on eBay.

"Well the one with the stripe is the evil Robin, the smallest one clearly is the mediator, and I can always tell which ones _my _Robin!" Wally explained.

"Your Robin?" Artemis gave Wally and all-too-knowing gaze.

"I-It-It's not like that!"

"Now I know what Robin meant when he said the Batcave was crowded." Aqualad chuckled at the memory of the night they saved Superboy from Cadmus. Superboy nodded while Wally looked like he had an epiphany.

"Ha. You don't know the half of it. We're so crowded down there! Especially since Babs-mph!" The smallest Robin was cut off by a hand that slapped over his mouth.

"Baby kittens that he saved the other night." Jason randomly shouted out earning Robin-glares from his counterparts.

"Kittens? Oh I'm mean my kitties! Yeah, yeah. I, uh, found them on the streets in a box and it was raining so I brought them back to the Batcave!" Tim trailed off with a nervous laugh.

"Well let's all have a seat and calmly talk this out." Megan intervened.

Five minutes later and after a glare war between Dick and Jason the team finally settled down on the three couches. Superboy and Aqualad sat on one love seat while Megan sat next to the blonde archer on the other one. Jason sat on the arm of the main couch with Tim at his left and Dick on the other side of Tim. Wally sat next to his best friend waiting for someone to say something.

'_Why do you always seem so angry?'_ Meagan said.

"AUGH!" Jason suddenly fell off the arm of the couch. "What the hell?" the boy sat back where he was. "How did you get in my head? How much did you see? If you saw anything about-"

"Chill!" the oldest Robin's tone was commanding making all the occupants of the room look at him. "Megs is new around here and speaking to someone's mind directly is common where she comes from."

"Ah shoot! Did I do that again? I was so sure I had spoken aloud." Megan scolded herself.

The room went quiet again shifting into an uncomfortable silence.

"Why are you starring at me?" Tim asked, his tone not condescending but more curious. When the team followed his gaze they found he was asking Superboy.

"I don't know you have pretty legs. Almost like a girl." The clones words made all the Robin's blush; the older two remembering when they also wore similar costumes.

"Mhmm. Seems to run in the family."

"Wally, I swear if you don't get your hand off my thigh-!"

"You like my legs?" Tim flipped and sat on the table in front of Kaldur and Superboy. "Why thank you! It's easier to fight in less constricted clothing." The small Robin giggled stretching a leg out towards the two teens showing off the flexibility all the Robin's have. Somewhere behind him Tim heard Jason groan but ignored it.

"Robin stop being a hoochy mama and sit down over here." The scolded boy down looked behind him at his counter parts with a pout before getting up to sit next to his family. "God that was so weird to say." The older Robin hid his face in his hands.

"Anyways," Mini-Robin continued. "I like your muscles it makes you look strong like Superman!" The youngest Robin didn't notice the cringe that went through the room at his words.

"I'm not like Superman. I don't like him and I don't want to be anything like him!" Superboy leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Oh," The small boy stood up from the couch again, seeming to not be able to sit still for long. "Well I know what your problem is!" Tim sat down on Superboy's knees and poked him in the chest. "Listen Supey, Everyone will associate you with him if you keep wearing his logo. Plus you have that I'm-the-last-Kyptonian-so-I'll-pout-and-look-all-emo thing going on. You have to smile more." he pulled Superboy's cheeks into an odd smile. Once the boy let go it turned into an amused smile. "And your hair screams simple all-American boy-scout. You need a tougher look." He mused the clone's hair, trying to make it look a little more messy.

"Alright little fashionista, back to the Batcave for you." The other two Robins picked the boy up on either side of him and hoisted him away.

"Hope to see you soon." Wally smiled and waved as they stepped into the Zeta beam.

There was a chorus of "Shut up Wally" and a bright light before the family of birds flew away to their nest.

**Lol lame ending is lame. Oh well Review I guess. Im going to put this as K plus but if it should go up then let me know cause I had a reviewer who pointed out one of my M stories should be rated K. I live with little kids so I go by what I think K and M should be by their standards oh well. Lol I totally took that one scene from Hercules trololol.**


End file.
